Christmas Does Not Necessary Have To Be White
by Aki-Child
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone, but apparently it is not so merry for Neji and Tenten. Is our beloved Santa going to do anything to make their Christmas merrier? One Shot. NejiTen.


**A/N: Just thought that I should have a little christmas spirit and give everyone here a christmas present. I cannot say that this 'present' is really that wonderfully written. After all, i came up with this idea and one shot within a day! Please don't flame at me please! All right, enough talking from me! I present everyone a short but sweet one shot with our two favorite characters, Tenten and Neji, of course! XD. Enjoy and i wish everyone a merry christmas and a happi new year!**

**Christmas does not necessary have to be White**

aki-child

_I've always been wishing for a white Christmas. But tonight, I realize that Christmas does not have to be a white one in order to bring me the joy and the hope..._

This year's Christmas was, by far, the worst for Tenten. It was not only because there was no snow on the Christmas day, but it was also because that they were assigned a stupid mission on that day. The girl was trapped in a huge mansion and in a huge formal party with the one and only teammate who was doing the mission with her, Hyuuga Neji. _Exactly, what can get worst than this?_

Tenten sat herself in front of a huge mirror. Yes, the washroom was the one with many and beautiful stalls and sinks. There was a sofa and chairs in front of the mirrors for the ladies to beautify themselves. Tenten was never those types of women. However, for the sake of the mission, she would be one of them tonight just to hide her identity as a ninja. She chose one of the soft chairs to sit on as she placed her purse on her laps.

She was wearing a strapless gown with two long slits at each side, showing her skin from thigh down. Her hair was not tied up and let down. She purposely made her hair curly for the night. _No, I didn't ask for this!_ She was forced to make her hair curly for tonight's mission and forced to wear this revealing dress. She hated herself for looking like a girl. _This is just not right!_

She adjusted her gown and her hair. Accidentally, she gave herself a small cut on the finger. _Owch!_ She slid that sound finger between her lips and mumbled, "I forgot about these dangling earrings." In the corner of her eyes, she could see the woman, who was suppose to serve the ladies, trying hard not to giggle. Tenten let out a mental sigh and stood up from her spot. She stepped on the fabric of the dress and almost fell down onto the shinny floor. Thanks for her great reflex, she regained her balance quickly before she embarrassed herself even more in front of that woman.

* * *

Neji sat himself by a round table as long as Tenten went into the bathroom to calm herself down. He stares at the pairs who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. _Disgusting._ He grabbed his glass of orange juice in his big hand and took a small sip. He always hated formal parties, especially the ones when he had to wear a tuxedo and a tie. However, for the sake of the mission, he had to try to look that he was feeling comfortable in this outfit.

Their target this time was the host of the party. He was a middle age man with silver hair and an eye patch over his eye, which made him looked appealing and attracting to most women. Neji had completely no idea why he and Tenten were told to do this mission. There was no fighting involve, but only spying. Again, he took another sip of his juice before taking a deep breath.

He could sense Tenten's presence immediately after she came back out. _Beautiful and Elegant._ These were probably the only two words that he could use to describe her tonight. He had never seen Tenten dressed in a dress and untied her buns. She actually looked like a woman for once. The girl had both hands on the side of the dress, revealing the pair of high heel shoes that she was wearing. _And she actually looks attractive in this dress. _Neji shook the thought away and looked away, trying to hide his blushing face from her.

"When is this party going to be over, Neji?" Tenten pulled her chair and sat on it. Under the table, she crossed her legs and sighed, "I am getting tired of walking with these shoes and dress."

"And I am not feeling too great about it either," Neji crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, "I hate sitting here and acting like a gentleman."

With a soft sigh, Tenten ran a hand through her hair, making her earrings swing and her sweet perfume float in the air. The smell quickly ran into Neji's nose, which made me coughed at the scent. _Sweet and lovely. _He raised his head slightly to look at his teammate. She was chewing on the straw and enjoying how the couples sway with the music. Suddenly, she pulled the straw out from her teeth and slammed her lips shut. Tenten turned to his teammate and the curly hair trends were flipped over her shoulders.

Neji turned away, pretending he was staring at something else. Without a warning, he felt his teammate's cold hand held onto his. She flashed him an innocent and sweet smile, "let's dance, Neji." Before he could reject her offer, he was already dragged onto the middle of the dance floor. Tenten playfully leaned onto his form and whispered into his ear, "What else is there to do? Besides, we are told to act like a couple after all."

Then, a slow music played.

The Hyuuga blushed slightly and sighed, "But I don't dance. I can't dance, Tenten."

"And you think I know how?" Tenten smiled as she held his right hand into her left and grabbed his other hand, placing it on her waist. Almost immediately, Neji withdrew the hand to himself as if her body burnt him. "Neji!" the girl stared at him with a pout on her face, "come on."

Unwillingly, he placed his hand on her waist as she placed hers onto his shoulder. As soon as their position was correct. Tenten swung into the music. For the Hyuuga did not know how to dance, he had no choice but to follow his teammate's movements. _This is the very first time that she is being the leader. _Then, together, moved left and right, back and forth when finally, Neji broken the rhythm.

"Sorry," he whispered out the apology.

"It's all right," giving him another smile, she resumed to their dancing position and danced again. No one tended to pay any attention to this new pair since everyone was too busy looking at their own partners. Neji was no exception. He loved the way she smiled every time they completed a move; he loved the way she blushed every time she stepped onto his toe by mistakes; he loved the way...he loved everything about her.

_Oh I don't._

Then, suddenly, he found his own body moving on his own. His hand moved away from her body as he spin her and caught her in his arms. They broke apart and got together again. They repeated the same movements for a couple of times until-

"Owch!" Tenten accidentally tripped on her long dress and fell backwards. Being a fast and flexible ninja, Neji supported her back with his hand and helped her regain her balance. She crushed onto his broad chest and blushed immediately after the contact.

It seemed that time had stopped for a brief second. She bored herself into his white eyes. _He is so beautiful..._ Then, she moved her arms to his shoulders and tiptoed until she was at his level. She wanted to kiss him. Her fingers linked together around his neck as she leaned in closer to his face.

_No, this is wrong. _

She broke their sweet little moment and took a step away from him, "Let's go back to our table, Neji." When she was about to step down from the dance floor, Neji grabbed her on the arm and gently led her to the balcony. He shut the glass door behind them. The only noises between them were the quiet chatters from the people from the inside of the mansion and the gentle wind's blowing sound.

The night scene was beautiful. The moon was hanging high in the middle of the black curtain and the sparkling stars were accompanying the lonely moon by its side. _It is a shame that there is no snow tonight._ The girl looked down from the balcony and noticed how the christmas decorations was lightened up in the darkness. _But having the beautiful lights here is good enough. _Tenten tightened her grip onto the rail and smiled. _Having him here with me here is good enough._

She had not realized how much her love towards him developed over the years until this moment when they were finally alone, standing in front of each other.

"Tenten?" The boy's deep voice reminded her that she was still here.

"Yes?" She lost her voice. _Stupid dance._ She avoided staring at him in the eyes. She was afraid that she was lost herself, once again, in his cloudy orbs.

The boy scratched his hand and smiled, "I just thought that maybe I should give you a Christmas present,"

_What a lie._ Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance. She swore that she remember that he did not bring any along in this mission. They were not even allowed to bring any weapon because Tsunade believed that the two of them could fight well with their hands and legs. Suddenly, he held her by both hands and shook her out of her thought.

"And this present is not just a concrete present, Tenten," he forced her to look at him with her chocolate colour eyes. As soon as she did, he smirked a little and leaned towards her.

For the first time in her life, Tenten did not know how to react to the coming 'present'. _Should I slap him?_ She stared at him as he got closer to her. _No, I should just kick him!_ She blushed madly at their enclosed distance and gulped nervously. _Nah, maybe I should just punch him hard on the face. _She could faintly feel him breathing on her lips. Her heart started pounding faster and her face got redder. Instead of choosing anything she thought of doing, she choice to close her eyes.

The Hyuuga stopped centimeters away from her lips and smirked. He moved his mouth to the side of her face to her ear. He slightly whispered, "Merry Christmas, Tenten."

The girl shot opened her eyes at the blessing. She thought the present was something like...other than just a **_'Merry Christmas'_**. She pushed him away forcefully and yelled out, "was that the present you are talking about, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah, what else were you expecting?" The boy tucked his hands into his pocket and stared at her watery eyes.

"I thought...I thought..." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. _I thought you are going to kiss me!_ She sighed brokenly as she walked pass him, wanting to get back into the party and away from this balcony and, more importantly, him. "I...I am leaving this stupid party!"

_I totally embarrassed myself in front of him! What were you thinking, Tenten? Neji would **NEVER** kiss you!_

"Hey, are you crying?" He grabbed her arm and held her in the spot, "Come on, the mission is not even over yet."

"I am not going to stick in this party forever, Neji!" Tenten swung his arm away and dashed towards the closed door, "and I don't want to see you ever again!" When her hand grabbed the cold handle of the door, Neji's strong arm was wrapped around her body, pinning to her back to his chest.

Tenten tried to break free from his grip; she did not want embarrass herself once again. She wanted to, at least, gain a little bit of dignity from him. "Neji, I am warning you! If you don't let-"

She stopped her words when a pair of warm lips crushed onto hers. She widened her eyes at the sudden kiss. _Neji..._ Her knees felt weak as she leaned her body against his form completely. She closed her eyes and wrapped her free arms around his neck, deepening the kiss they were sharing. But this kiss did not last for too long. He decided to just keep their first kiss as pure and simple.

Tenten remained frozen and silent while Neji searched for her reaction and teased, "Since you said you don't want to see me again, I should probably just leave ahead of you, Tenten." With that, he put his hands into his pocket and brushed pass her.

When he was almost going to switch the doorknob to open the door, a voice called out behind him.

"But I haven't had enough yet!" Taking all her courage and yelled out on the top her lungs, her cheeks flushed into the colour red.

The boy looked over his shoulder and made a quiet question, "Hn?"

The weapon expert squeezed her tiny hands into fists and repeated the words, "I haven't had enough yet!"

He let out a chuckle that only he could hear and turned fully around, "What didn't you have enough? What else do you want, Tenten?"

Without bothering to answer his question, Tenten ran towards him, with the long dress and the pair of high heel shoes. She placed her lips firmly on his, pushing him against the cold wall. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her chest against his, pushing all the air out of his lungs. She slid her tongue into his mouth and played around with his.

When she felt that he was about to kiss her back, she let go, which made the boy fell completely down onto the floor. Tenten stuck her tongue out and playfully smirked, "Now, I have enough!" Then, she happily walked back into the party, humming a joyful melody.

Neji sat there alone by himself, grinning dumbly at everything she just did. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the floor and proceeded back to the dance party. If only he turned back to gaze at the night scene once more, he would notice that a snowflake fell from the sky. But he didn't and he didn't care.

_After all, Christmas does not necessary have to be white, as long as my love is here for me._

**The End**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed and liked this one shot! Best wishes everyone! **


End file.
